Draco's Crew: Holiday's Surprises
by Malchior The Draco
Summary: Chrismas time is near and everyone on the 'Azarath' is very merry about the holiday. Well almost everyone. Is there any hope to bring happiness to everyone of Draco's Crew?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's Crew: Holiday's Surprises**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

* * *

**

A ship, with a raven figurehead and a black flag with a Jolly Roger being held by a golden dragon, was sailing through the open sea. This ship was of course the one and only, Azarath, the ship that was own by Malchior, who is the Captain of Draco's Crew. Speaking of Draco, we find him leaning against his tree, looking at the crest moon, sigh to himself, then he glance over his shoulder as he heard something moving toward him.

"What do you want, ero-bird?", Malchior said as he pulled out a pocket a silver pocket watch.

"Just though I should tell you that it five more days till Christmas Eve.", Jack said as he landed on top of his Captain's shoulder.

"Yay.", Malchior said with a sigh, rolling his eyes and look at his watch, checking the time, then put the time piece away, "So what the need of telling me that information?", he ask dryly as he look at the parrot.

"Just thought you should know.", Jack answer as he look at the moon, "I mean, I know you used to like that holiday."

"The right words are 'used to'.", Malchior said as he slowly rise from his spot, causing the bird to lost his spot, and headed toward his room, "Now if you don't mind, I like to get some sleep, before we head out to the next island."

"Why do you act like this around this time of you?", Jack ask as he stare at Draco as he head down the hallway and open the door to their room.

"That's my business.", Malchior said as he turn his head, glaring at the macaw, "Now are you coming in or not?"

"I'm coming.", Jack mutter as he flew into the room, right before the door shut.

_-The next day-_

After everyone, but Malchior, woken up and raise anchor, just like the last couple of days, and begin to sail the ship.

"So what the deal with Mal?", Roy said as he pulled the rope, tighten the main sail, well he was wearing a black coat, with the a flame design around his sleeves, and a pair of leather gloves, that keep him warm from the cold weather.

"Who knows, dude.", Gar answer as he rubbed his pointy ear with a sigh, well he was wearing a bright green jacket and a red scarf, that hang loosely around his neck, "He just seem to act like this all the time."

"No.", said a voice behind the spiky, black hair teen, making him turn his head to find a grayish skin, violet-blue hair, slim young woman. She was about 5'5", had violet eyes, and wearing a blue cloak white white fur around edges that look like it would keep her warm, a blue skirt, a pair of dark blue boots, that's almost touch her knees. "Malchior, seem more depress about something,", the violet-blue hair woman said as the wind blow throw her hair, "But no one knows the reason, why."

"Maybe we should ask him, Rae?", Gar said as he rubbed his other ear.

"No.", Karai said as she enter the area, sipping on her morning cocoa, wearing a pair of jeans, a long white coat with a crest moon on each shoulders and a lotus on the back of said jacket, a pair of white shoes, a peach color hat, and a pair of white, fingerless gloves, "It's not right to ask him that."

"She has a point.", Ken said as he lean against the mass, wearing a brown duster jacket and his normal clothes, lighting a cigarette, "A man have the right to keep things to himself.", then he took a long drag on his cigarette, "However, if this could effect the crew."

"True.", Roy said as he look at the sniper, who was busy enjoy his morning cigarette, "But maybe his mood will change once we hit the next island."

"Maybe.", Karai said as she rubbed her chin and head toward her boyfriend, who was just walk out of his room, holding a maps. The navigator was wearing his normal clothes, but he also was wearing a pair of white gloves and a long, dark blue trench coat(think "The Question"), that cover most of his body. "Morning Harry.", she said as she lean down and kiss his cheek.

"Morning Lotus.", Harry said as he return the kiss, then return to the map.

"So, when will we reach the next island?"

"Well, if I'm right...", he rubbed his tired eyes "We should reach there in three hours."

"That's good.", the blind girl said with a smile and begin to walk away, "Do you want me to send your breakfast to you?"

"Please do.", Harry said as he yawn and lean back, closing his eyes while he yawn, "Make sure Jessie don't put anything in my coffee."

"Well do.", Karai said as she move away from him, "Oh, before I go I wanted to ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything.", Harry said as he take hold of the wheel.

"What's the name of the island?"

"Oh....the island name is Cuitlaxochitl."

* * *

**Malchior**: And I'm going to stop the chapter here. I know, this chapter is a bit short then my normal ones, but this how I'm going to writing this fic. Now, I'm making this prefectly clear, this fic isn't going to stop me writing my other one, cause I'm planning to finish this arc before the end of this years.

Malchior: To those of you wondering who the hell is Rae and why she's in the story? Well, you have to find out in my next arc of 'The Path of Love and War".

Jack: Oh, and to those of you wondering where I got the name of the island. It's Nahuatl, the language of the Aztecs, meaning "star flower", but we call these flowers, "Poinsettia", though I wish the name the island after my favorite plant this time of the year.

**Malchior**: I told you that I'm not naming that island, Mistletoe!

Jack: I know. -rolled his eyes and sigh- At less I'll be standing under it.

**Malchior**: -shake his head and sigh- Anyhoo, I hope everyone like how this Christmas fic going so far, but please note I would like reviews, to see if you guys like where things are going so far. So please do, or I'll make sure all the bells will be took down before Christmas Eve.


	2. Welcome to Cuitlaxochitl

**Draco's Crew: Holiday's Surprises**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Welcome to Cuitlaxochitl

* * *

**

After three hours at sea, the Azarath finally dock at Cuitlaxochitl, which made the captain of the crew finally waking up. "Well you guys keep it down out there!", Malchior shouted as the door open up to show a very tired captain, wearing what he normally wears, but he also had on a dark red scarf and a pair of black gloves.

"Couldn't be help.", Harry said as he walk pass him and head toward his room, getting himself ready for shore.

Malchior take one look at the island, noticing a large city cover in a large amount of snow, _Great....a winter island....on this time of years...._ he though as he head toward the kitchen, following the smell of freshly made donuts.

"Oh, look who decide to get up!", said the cook of the ship as she walk out of the room and start to push him away from the room. Jessie was wearing her normally clothes, but also wears a red and green scarf, red gloves, a pair of leather boots, and a pair of red earmuffs.

"You know the rules.", Kardra came out behind her, wearing her normal clothes, expect a pair of black pants and a white, furry scarf, with Jean in her arms, purring lightly.

"If you late,", Ayame said as she follow the other two girls out of the kitchen, "no food for you." She was wearing a light blue jacket with cherry blossom design around the sleeve and on her back, a pair of blue mittens, and a pair of pink earmuffs.

The two ladies keep moving toward Draco, while Jessie keep pushing their captain, till he hit the mass of the ship, "Do you understand that rule, let?", Jessie growl at him with a look to kill.

"Yes...I understand.", Malchior smile weakly as he sweat dropped, then Jessie look at her two friends, telling them they can leave, then glare at Draco, narrowing his eyes, "So, what the hell is your problem?"

Draco glare back at her and lightly growl, "None of your business." They glare at each other for a long time well everyone watch the two, till Karai walk over and hit both of them in the back of their head.

"Will you two knock it off!", the blind girl said as she give them a blink stare.

"Fine.", Malchior mutter as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He started it.", Jessie mutter as she turn around, crossing her arms and stomp away, making everyone look at the cook, then look at their captain, who slide his hands throw his hair, sighing.

Roy decided to break the quietness and cough, getting everyone look at him, "So, how are we going to decide who stay and watch the ship?"

"How about a game of cards?", Harry said as he walk out of his room, holding a deck as everyone glare at him, "What?"

"YOU ALWAYS WIN AT CARDS GAME!", everyone complain at him as they know how good he is with a pack of cards.

"Not always....", he mutter as he sweat dropped, "Gwen win at times...."

"Only when she cheat.", Roy said as he roll his eyes and was given a hard smack against the head, by his sister.

"Hey! I don't cheat!", Gwen hiss, but right before she could hit her brother again, cards fall out her sleeves, making everyone glare at her, who start to sweat dropped, "Ok....maybe a little."

"A little!?", Roy said with a smirk as he glance at her, "How about all the time."

"Hehehe....", Gwen grin as the zoan rubbed the back of her head.

"How about we draw straws?", Ken said as he try to change the subject and toss his cigarette into the sea.

"No.", Karai said as she smirk, "I always win that game, just by touching them, baka."

"How about rock, paper, scissor?", Gar said with a smirk, thinking nothing could beat his plan.

"YOU BE THE ONE WATCHING THE SHIP, CAUSE YOU PICK ROCK!", everyone, but Rae, yelled at Gar, who eyes seem to go as wide as dinner plates.

"How did you know that, dudes?", he said in shock

"Baka.", Rae rolled her eyes and smack the back of Gar's head and replied, "It's not hard to figure out, since you always pick rock, even when we were kids.", then watch Gar who rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone begin to looking and talking about ways to pick who stay and watch the ship, till Draco begin to growl to himself and said dryly, "I'll stay watch. You guys have fun." All the crew turn to their head, glaring at the captain, knowing normally he would be the first one off Azarath. "You hear me.", Malchior said as he cross his arms and shut his eyes, "Get off the ship and some fun."

_-30 minutes later-_

Everyone on the crew seem to be in shock that their captain told them to leave the ship in his hands, but they decide that they could have a little fun in the city, which was called "_Yule_".

"Alright, everyone.", Karai said as she was being held by Harry, "Well meet back her in two in a half hours and head back to the ship, check on Draco."

"Right.", Gar said as he, Rae, Ayame, Kardra, and Jessie walk away from the group, following the cobblestone road toward the north-east area, where the sounds of bells and other musical instrument was heard and the smell of fresh bake goods was in the air.

"We'll see you, then.", Gwen said as she and Roy follow the road that was heading north-west, where the smell of beer was being carried on the wind as well as the smell of gunpowder.

"Adiós.", Ken said as he tip his hat and follow the zoan user and her brother, wanting to know what with the heavy smell of gunpowder in the air, leaving Karai and Harry alone.

"So.....What do you want to do?", Harry ask as his girlfriend as they walk down the road that lead north.

"I don't know.", she listen around the area, then she duck at last second, letting a snowball hit Harry's face. Karai laugh some as she listen to the snow being brush off, then she move out of the way as five snowballs hit her boyfriend.

"Alright.", Harry said as he look around, well he quickly made a snowball, "Who the punks wanting a snowball war?", then he drop his snowball as he find twenty kids, from different ages, holding a snowball in each hand.

"I think your going down.", Karai said with laughter, but she stop when a snowball hit her square in the forehead. She blink as the fact that she didn't hear the snowball hitting her and quickly whip it off, "Harry."

"Yes?"

"Watch my back." Karai said as she quickly make a snowball and throw it at one of them, hitting them in the shoulder.

"Don't I alway.", Harry said as he quickly toss a freshly made snowball at another kid.

_-back at the Azarath-_

"Malchior?", Jack said as he fly into the kitchen, finding the captain reading the newspaper. The parrot head a green scarf wrapped around his neck and a black vest.

"What is it?", Malchior ask as he sip on some hot tea and glance at the bird, who just landed in his shoulder.

"I was wondering what if the crew want to have Christmas here?", Jack ask as he glance at what he was reading.

The question hit him like a ton of bricks as he put the tea down and close his eyes with a sigh, then he open his eyes as he come up with the answer. "They can celebrated the holiday.", Draco said as he as he turn the page of the newspaper.

"That's great! Now maybe we should start putting up things.", Jack said as he remember reading something about people kisses under a plant of some kind, and it's some sort of rule of the holiday.

"Glad you like the answer.", Draco said in a cold tone as he took another sip of his tea, then slam it down, looking at the bird, "Cause I'm not celebrating this holiday.", and right before the bird could say another word, Malchior pulled the newspaper over his face, making it hard for Jack to speak to him, face to face.

"Dumbass!", Jack growl and wrack him with his wing, then fly off him, heading toward the next room.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that's it for now. First off, thanks for the feedback, kilnorc and deathshark. I'm glad two of me reader like this fic so far.

Malchior: Either though he would like more review, mostly for the feedback.

**Malchior**: The rest of it is the fact that I know people like what they read. -grin as he pulled out a candy cane and slide it in his mouth- Anyhoo, this is basically a bit filler.

Jack: Welcome to the wonderful world of filler. -the bird said as he setting on the creator's head, well said creator rolled his eyes-

**Malchior**: Jack. You watch way too much Abridges....-mutter as he took a bit of his candy cane- Anyhoo, in case you're wondering about the city and it name...think of it around the late 1800's and the name of the city is another name for 'Winter Solstice'. So...that's it for now. Hopeful you guys give me some more feedback on this fic and review, til then, later. Oh and thanks for reading.


	3. The Message from the Sky

**Draco's Crew: Holiday Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**The Message from the Sky

* * *

**

Draco sigh as he shake his head and look at his newspaper, while Jack leave the room, listening to the bird, and thought to himself, I'm sorry Jack, but that day means nothing to me sense that day...

Draco turn the paper and mutter, "I need to get my mind off this.", so he decided to check his horoscope and blink, "Oh, you got to be kidding me.....", then he got, leaving the newspaper where it is and head out as he begin to think about the message from the star, _In three days, the past well repeat itself, if you don't step in and change, the outcome will be the same as it was in the past. What the hell does that mean._

He shut his eyes as he tried to figure out what the horoscope meant, but then he narrow his eyes, _It's means nothing. Most likely the guy who wrote it was drunk on too much eggnog._

Malchior though as he move toward his room, trying to the horoscope out of his head, and stop as he growl, "I should of just don't the stupid crossword."

_-In the easter side of Yule-_

"Wow....", Kardra said as the she and many other of her friend stop at a huge greenhouse, noticing it was like a huge jungle inside the large glass building, then glance over her shoulder, finding Jessie heading toward the baker near the glass building, then glance at Ayame, Rae, and Gar, who was heading toward a different way. "Hey guys, let's meet back here.", the doctor said as everyone give her a nod and when their different ways, leaving both the doctor and the tiger cub. "I wonder what I would find in here.", Kardra though as she and Jean walk inside the greenhouse, noticing a huge group of people wondering the area, but what really caught her eye was a huge blossom in the middle of the glass building.

She glance at her tiger cub, who was busy moving behind the doctor, trying to hide from the on coming kids that want to pet her, which made the doctor laugh, then pick her up and hold her close as a little redhead girl, where a blue sundress, most like from the heat of the building, and run up to her.

"Can I pet the kitty?", the redhead as other kids join her.

"Sure...if you tell me what's going on.", the doctor said as the tiger cub sweat dropped as she hate be called kitty, or the fact that her friend is using her for information.

"Sure lady.", she said with a smile, but point to a small room with a woman taking coat from people, "But you want to take off your coat. It's get way to hot here."

_-on the western side of Yule-_

"Why are you following us?", Gwen ask as she glance at Ken, who was enjoying the sights.

"I just feel like going with you.", Ken said as he look at Gwen with with a smile, "Is that alright with you, Angel?"

"No.", Gwen said with a sigh as she close her eyes and mutter to her brother, "I really wish he stop calling me that."

"Don't worried.", Roy mutter back as he stop and turn around, glaring at the sniper, who sweat dropped, "Why don't you leave us alone?"

"I was planning to.", Ken said as he smile as he pass the two, who just blinking, watching him head toward walking a few blocks away from the two, and turn the corner, think to himself, _Why does the smell of gunpowder is getting strong? More to the point, why do I smell gunpowder?_

He came to a stop as his eyes widen, blinking at he find and smile, "Well, there something you don't see everyday."

_-in the middle of Yule-_

"Stupid scaly butt....", Jack mutter as he fly toward the open area of town, muttering to himself, then a snowball fly toward him, making the bird dodge the ball and turn around to find Karai and Harry have a snowball fight against a group of kids, who seem to be winning, but a woman cried out, "Time for hot cocoa!", Making the kids run toward the house, leaving the two pirates alone.

"I guess we win.", the navigator said as he brush his snow cover gloves, then grab a hold of his blue coat and wave it, clearing the snow off, while Karai did the same with a smile.

"Guess so.", Karai said with a slightly giggle, then turn her head, "You can come down, Jack."

"Heheh...alright.", the bird said as he flew down and landed on her shoulder and look at the two, "Look like you have some fun,.", then the parrot look around and sneeze, "Do you mind if we go somewhere warm?"

"Sure.", Karai replied as she head toward her boyfriend and grab a hold of his hand, "Let's go fine a place to have a small bite."

"Fine with me.", Harry said with a happy smile and take hold of her hand, leading her to a nearby cafe.

A few minutes later, they were inside the warm building, setting near the window, waiting for their drinks. "Alright, Jack.", the blind girl said with a light sigh, "What's wrong?"

"It's Draco....", Jack answer as he set down on the table, looking at the two.

"What did he do?", Karai ask with a sigh, while Harry lean back, crossing his arms, thinking it was just a little fight.

"He's in a mood."

"So we notices.", Harry said as the waitress came by, putting their hot drinks near them and walk away, "What's wrong with him?"

"It's because the holidays are coming.", the bird said as he lean down and have a sip of his drank.

"That's a bit weird.", Harry said before taking a sip, "Normally people are alway happy around this time of year."

"Well, he not really in the spirit.", Jack said as he wiped his beck with his wing.

"How come?", Harry said as he glance at the bird, then at his girlfriend, who just shrug as she took a drank of her cocoa.

"I don't know....", the bird answer as he look down at his tea.

"That a bit weird for him.", the blind girl said as she rubbed her neck, "I mean, the last time we spend Christmas together, he really enjoy the holiday."

"I remember that Christmas.", Jack said as he tilt his head and look at Karai with a smile, "He give you that necklace, right?"

"Yup.", she said as she finish her drank and sigh, "So then this must happen after that year."

"Pretty much.", the bird sigh and look to the side, "But I have no clue why he acting like that. I just no when he started acting like this."

"Jack...When did this happen?", Harry ask as he look at the sad bird.

"It started two years again....when we were in a place called, Water 7...", Jack said as he close his eyes and begin to tell the information that he knows.

_-back at the greenhouse-_

"So let's me get this straight,", Kardra begin to make sure the information she got from the lil' girl was right, "That giant plant is the first flower that was planted on this island?"

"Yup.", the girl answer as she pet Jean, who was a little cross at her friend.

"And it been her for a hundred years.", the doctor said as she look at the plant well everybody seem to be busy with something else.

"Uh-huh."

"So your family built this greenhouse to keep the flower growing?"

"That and to raise the other plants that we need.", said an elderly, white hair woman, wearing a white doctor jacket, and a bright green dress, making the doctor turn her head, noticing the man and raise a brow.

"Ok...so everything is straighten, but I still have two questions."

"Which are?", the old woman ask as the girl run up to her, holding the tiger cub, who seem really out of it.

"What flower is it?", Kardra begin as she point the huge blossom, then point to the old woman, who she guessing the lady was the girl's grandmother, took Jean out of the girl's arms and put her down, "And who are you?"

"I"m Dr. Holly Afghan, one of the owners of this greenhouse and part time care giver to the plants.", the elderly woman said as she pulled out a pair of glasses, bend down, looking at the ivy that was glowing around a nearby tree.

"And the plant?"

The elderly doctor turn around, facing the young doctor, "It's called euphorbia pulcherrima.", she watch the doctor's face as it look confuse and sigh, "Or commonly know as poinsettia."

"That's got to be the oldest poinsettia in the world.", Kardra mutter as she look at the plant as three people begin to water it.

"It is.", Dr. Afghan said as she look at the plant and sigh, "And the biggest one of it's kind."

The doctor just look at the flower, but then she saw people moving away from the plant, carrying bags of things, "So, why are they carrying things around?"

"You don't know anything.", said the girl with a giggle, but stop as the old doctor smack her lightly on head, making her rubbed the spot, "Grandma.....what was that for?"

The older doctor sigh as she shake her head, then look at the other doctor, "They been giving gifts to help celebrate the holidays."

"Really...does everyone get the gifts?", Kardra ask as she look up at Dr. Afghan, who nod once while Jean jump into her friend's lap, planning to get her friend's back. "Good to know, though I don't know if one bag will be enough for us.", the doctor said as she rubbed the tiger cub's ear.

"Well....you can take to bags,", the elder doctor said as she shut her eyes and begin to walk away from Kardra with her granddaughter, "But anymore will cost you. Well, if you excuse us, we have some business with some cacti."

"Bye lady!", the girl cried as she wave at the pirate doctor, while she follow her grandmother.

"What nice people.", Kardra said to herself, then glance over her should noticing a overweight, bearded man, dress in red and a cap. _Wonder if that Santa here for the kids?_, then she watch Santa move toward the plant, joining another man, wearing the same suit and beard, but he was a foot smaller to him and begin to mutter something to one and another_ That's...a bit weird...._

_-back at the cafe-_

"And that's all I know.", Jack said as he look at the two, who look a bit worried and confuse at the information.

Karai rubbed her chin and lean against the chair with a sigh, "Harry....what should we do?"

Harry shut his eyes as he think of an answer and open his eyes, "Well....we have two possibilities."

"Which are?", Jack ask as he face the navigator, with a question look.

"Well, we either forget the holiday and find another island for the log pose to record.", Harry said as he lean back, "Or we celebrate the Christmas."

"But what about Mal?", the blind woman ask as she still rubbed her chin.

"Well, we either ask about the night, so, he can fill in the blanks or we just celebrate it without him.", Harry said as he sigh and sip he newly fresh drank.

"Well, he did said he won't mind everyone celebrated the holiday.", the parrot said as he rubbed his beak with his wing, then look up, "Are we going to have that plant?"

"What plant?", both of them ask as the face the bird.

"You know. The plant that say you must kiss the person underneath that plant."

Karai blink, the giggle some as she figure out the plant, well Harry stared at parrot and said, "Jack...Malchior is right. You're an ero-bird."

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, I'm going to stop right here. -grin weakly as he did a V sign- Anyhoo, sorry it took me so long in putting the next chapter up, but I had some problems with the Internet, then I sort of...hehe...delete the last couple of chapters I finish. But don't you guys worried. I still remember how I plan everything down. -grin as he hold up a notebook and open it, only to find noticing but drawing of a very cruel map, making the author's right eye twitch and shouted- Dammit, Draco!

Malchior: What? -he shouted as he walk into the room-

**Malchior**: What the hell is this? -hold up a notebook, showing the drawing-

Malchior: It's a holiday gift for Jessie. -he said as he smile weakly as he glance at it- Do you think she would like it?

**Malchior**: Why would she like a map....-he thought out loud as he glance at it, noticing where it lead and drop the notebook, turning around, looking at Draco and then slam the notebook against his face, then dropped it. He then got up and mutter- If anyone need me, I'll be in the bathroom....with a ton of mind soap. -then walk out of the room, leaving Draco with his eyes spinning-

Malchior: -shake his head and sigh- Well that's it for now. So, please review, for we do want your feedback.


	4. Look at all the Treasure

**Draco's Crew: Holiday Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Look at all the Treasure

* * *

**

Malchior lay on his bed as he sigh and shut his eyes, _Maybe a lil nap would help me out._, he though as he cross his leg, as the horoscope seem to repeat in his head, which was giving him a huge headache.

Draco open his eyes and rolled in bed, trying to take a nap, but for some reason, he feel some wrong in the air, "This feeling.....I know this feeling....but where."

_-at the eastern side of town-_

"So, should we get one, Rae?", Gar ask as he and the blue hair woman look at different sizes and types of Christmas tree.

"I don't know.", Rae answer as she look at the trees and turn to her childhood friend, "Maybe we should let the captain choose..."

"Aww...are you having trouble picking out a tree?", said almost bald head (had three green hairs in a really bad comb over), overweight man, wearing a brown leather coat, brown mitt, black pants, and a pair of boots, "Maybe I can help, cause here at Crazy Eddy's tree lot, that's me, Crazy Eddy, have a couple of rules." Eddy grin cheesy as he grab a hold of Gar's and Rae's hands, shaking them at the same time, "That one of those rule is always make sure that the customer walk out with a tree at a very low price."

"Let me guess.", Rae let go of the Eddy's hand and glare at him as she cock a brow, "One the other rules are the tried to sale all the tree, trying to make a gain lots of belli?"

"What are you talking about, Rae?", Gar ask as he look at the blue hair woman, who was slightly smirking, as she glare at the man.

"No it's not.", Eddy said as he weakly smile and begin to sweat. _How the hell did she figure it out!?_, the almost bald man thought as he grin weakly, and glance side to side, noticing many of his customers look at them, _I better think of something..._ , then he gulp as he seen Rae's glove hands started to glow light green, "Umm....How about a tree on the house?"

"Sound good to me.", Rae said as the glow seem to disappear from her hand, making Gar chuckle to himself.

"Alright.", Eddy said as he grin weakly, "Pick anyone tree, except that one.", point to a 20 foot tall evergreen, that's already been decorated with gold, silver, and glass ornaments, tinsel, red ribbons, and on the top of it was a huge star made out of crystal, "That's one is for the town."

"That's fine with us.", Rae said with a grin as she turn to Gar, who just blink, trying to figure out what's going on with the three beard men, dress in red, enter the area, looking at the town's Christmas tree, but decide just forget it and smile at his friend.

"Alright let's go get us a tree.", Gar said with a goofy grin as he took hold of Rae's arm and pulled her toward the huge trees, making a snow fly and cover the overweight, bald man to his neck.

"A bunch of blackmailing brats.", Eddy mutter as he dug himself out of the snow and walk over to the three beard men, "How can Crazy Eddy help you fine gentlemen?"

"You can help us by telling about that tree.", said the tallest out of three men as he stared at the Eddy's eyes.

"Yes....master....", Eddy said as he look into the man's red eyes, almost zombie-like.

_-somewhere near the tree lot-_

Ayame smile as she look around, listen to the bells around her, passing a few guys dress as Santa, who was asking for donations. She keep moving down the road, looking around the area, but came to a stop, in front of a brown hair man wearing a brown jacket, gray sweater, brown slacks, brown shoes, and a Santa's hat, who was getting set up.

"Hello.", the man said as he lean down, opening up a case, "What bring you here?"

"Just looking around.", she said as she notice a gold cross around his neck, as well as the man, pulled out a golden saxophone, "So are you any good with the sax?"

"I don't know.", he said as he lean against the wall, as he place the saxophone close to his lips, while he smile, "Let's find out.", then without letting the foxgirl said a word, he begin to play a jazz version of 'Jingle Bells'. People begin to circle around them as the musician, as they listen to the sound of the saxophone and begin to clap.

"Guess he show me.", Ayame thought out loud as she smile and turn around, finding more guys dress in Santa suits, moving to the ones with the bell and stare at them, then they all nod in a heavy daze and them the bells, leaving their post, while the new Santa took over.

_That's a bit weird...._

_-inside the baker-_

"..Is that solid gold?", Jessie said as she lean against the glass case, looking at a golden gingerbread man, setting on top of a trophy.

"It is.", said a brown hair woman, who pulled her away from the glass and begin to wiped the oil off, "It's all solid gold."

"What is it for?", the cook ask as her eyes change to belli sign.

"It's for the gingerbread house contest.", the woman said as she spray glass cleaner and wiping it again, trying to get the oil off the case.

Jessie blink as she look at the woman, then a mixed of joy and greed appear on her face, "Tell me more about this contest."

"Yes, do tell.", said a bearded man dress in red, making the brown hair woman look at him in his eyes making woman drop the cloth and spray bottle.

"Yes....sir...", she said as she had a zombie-look on her face, making Jessie blink and wonder what's going on but stop as she listen to the woman explain about the contest.

_-at the western side town-_

"This sort remind me about mom's ornaments." Gwen said as she look at a glass figure of two turtle doves that was in her hand.

"Is that the only reason why you went into that store?", Roy ask as he carried his sister's bags, which covering his vision, wishing the sniper was there to help him.

"Yup."

"The explain why you both other things?"

"Cause...", she blink as she tried to think of something smart, ".....I can!" she stop and turn around, looking at her brother, "Got a problem with that?"

"N-no...", Roy said as he sweat dropped and sigh as he push one of the bag up with his knee, before it drop to the ground, but then he begin to lean back, loosing his balance, then fall to the ground, making all the things fall over him.

"Oh...What's that?", Gwen shouted as she run off, leaving her brother to get and pick her bags up, muttering to himself. When he finally caught up to his sister, he just blink as he found an angel with a perfect smile, but then he got a clear look of said angel, finding it was made out of ice.

"Where did she go now?", Roy mutter as he glance too the side noticing Gwen, holding a small wooden hammer and a chisel, but what really made him angry was an overweight man, wearing thick green coat, was holding her arms, showing her how to hit the tool just right on the block of ice. The sight of this made Roy sick, and wanted to grab the guy by the hair and used his head on the ice block, but instead he roared out loud, "GWEN!!!!!"

"Oh, hi bro.", Gwen said as she drop the tools and look at her brother, as his face begin to turn red, while stream seem to come out of his ears, "Look what I'm help making.", she then move away from the ice block, showing a beautiful ice sculpture of a dove, setting on a tree.

"Whoa....beautiful...", Roy said looking at the sculpture, but not the man who move toward him, with a sweet smile.

"That's not the only thing that's beautiful.", the man said as he look into Roy's eyes, "Say you won't like to go to a dance."

Roy sweat dropped as he grin weakly, "Sorry, but I play for the other team.", then he glance at his sister, who was giggling to herself.

"Figures.", the man mutter as he walk back to Gwen, with a disappointed look on his face and sigh, "Anyhoo, your sister have some skills with ice."

"Thanks.", Gwen said with a smile as she pick up the tools, "I did have some reading on ice sculptures."

"Really?", the man said as he rubbed his chin, "Maybe you should enter the Ice Art Championships?"

"Hmm...why should I?"

"Well, it for fun.", the man said as he shut his eyes_ as think, Plus, it give me a chance to get your brother drunk and see what happen from there._

"Is there a prize?", Gwen ask as she smile sweetly, glancing at her brother, who was wave his arms, telling her not a good idea.

"Yes.", the man said as he glance at Roy who quickly folded his arms behind him, before the other man can see, and return to look at Gwen, "It's called the snowflake reward, which is basically a snowflake made out of small diamonds."

"Oh no...", Roy mutter as he smack his head, while watching his sister's eyes start to sparkle and smile widely, then he turn around and quickly move away from the two, carried the things, thinking, _Where's that damn sniper when you need him!_ just then, _'The Blaze' _crush into someone, making both of them fall to the ground. Roy shouted as he rubbed his forehead and growl, "Watch where you going, dumbass!"

"You watch it, burro!", Ken growl as he stand up, glaring at Roy, who glare back at the sniper. They both glare at each other, but stop as both were hit against the heads.

"Will you two stop it!", Gwen shouted as she stand over the two men, with both of her fists rising above the two.

"Ken.", Roy mutter as he look at the sniper while he rubbed the new forming lump on her head.

"Si?"

"Remind me to push Jessie overboard.", Roy said as the sniper stare at him. Normally Ken would just stare at him and try to shoot him, but this one time, he nod in agreement, as he want revenge for what the cook taught the scout how to hit like that.

Gwen sigh as she rolled her eyes and pick up some of the bags up, while the two males stand, then hand them to Ken, "You may carried these for me."

"Si, Angel!", the sniper said as eyes form into hearts, holding the bags close to him, while he look at her eyes, "My bonito Angel."

Roy shake his head and sigh for the sniper to fall for a simple trick, but he happy that his load was lighter, then he look at his sister, "So, what happen with your new friend?"

"Oh....some rude guy dress in a Santa suit walk into on us and begin to ask weird question.", she said as she shut her eyes and yawn, "It's was a really weird with those talking like that. So, I decide to get out of there, before the fat man start asking me things, like how much money I have on me."

"Sound like the same senor I run into.", Ken said and glance around the area, while carried his load, "The red man keep asking question about how much gunpowder and chargers, then ask about things that I don't understand."

"That's a bit weird.", Roy said as they begin to walk back to the ship and look at the sniper, "Where were you?"

"Let's just say I found people were like me, in some way."

_-a two hour later at the Azarath-_

Malchior yawn as he set up and got out of bed, rubbing his eyes with a sigh as he couldn't fall to sleep, thanks to horoscope goes in his head, over and over. He then hear his crew moving around on the ship, so he decide to see what their doing. He move toward and open the door, then blink at what he find, "What the hell!!!"

* * *

**Malchior** : And we're going to end it right there. Why?

Jack: Cause he like to torture you all. -the bird said as he set on the author's shoulder-

**Malchior** : True.-grin as he did a V sign, while the parrot rolled his eyes- Anyhoo, that's another chapter done, and hopeful I'll be finish with the next two to three, for those are the ones that will end this holiday fic.

Jack: Though it depends if he stop playing MK vs DC and get to work, as well as he finish the other fic. -glare at the author as he laugh weakly-

**Malchior** : That may never happen.-he said as he chuckle- Anyhoo, what with all those Santa want-to-bes? That's a secret only me and one Mr. Neville Nedd known of.

Jack: -the bird shake his head and yelled out- Look for the guy who yelled "Spoon!" before a fight.

**Malchior** : Baka. -rolled his eyes and sigh- Anyways, that's the end of the chapter, which mean it that time, where I ask you to review this chapter. So, please do, cause I like feedback on the story, and if you do, you be getting a surprise gift. -grin as he hold up a red and green box- So please review.


	5. Things get Harder Before the Holidays

**Draco's Crew: Holiday Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Things get Harder Before the Holidays

* * *

**

Malchior blink as he find the whole ship cover in ivy, holly, red and green ribbon over the railing and a pine wreath on every door on the ship, "What's going on?"

"It's called Christmas, dude.", Gar said as he move pass him as he move pass him, wearing a Santa hat, carry a bag, full with bells and garlands hanging out of it.

Draco blink as he blink and took a deep calming breath, then move toward his sakura tree, but stop with his jaw drop, finding not only his tree been cover in strains of popcorn, but also find silver and gold paper cranes(origami) on the branches of said tree, then took a deep clearing breath as he shut his eyes while he think, _Karai and Harry did this...but just calm down._

"Heads up!"

"Huh?", he thought as glance up and his eyes widen, as he find a paint can fall over his head, covering him head and toe in red paint, before the can hit his head, making him fall down on the deck with his eyes spinning and mutter, "...oro...."

_-Somewhere on the __other side__ of Cuitlaxochitl-_

A group of fake Santa run through the forest, after they were doing their jobs in town, making little to now sound at all, till they come to a huge ship. The ship was a galleon with a large reindeer, with fangs and a large red nose, was the figurehead and their was a Jolly Roger, which was a skull, with a narrow eyes and an evil looking grin, wearing a Santa hat and have two candy cane cross behind the skull. The Santa came to a stop and in one move they all jump on top of the deck of the ship.

"It's about time you guys show up.", said a fit man, wearing a Santa suit, but unlike the other Santa, he had no beard and his suit look more gothic then Christmas.

"Sorry, captain.", said one of them as they all bow, "The snow was getting to us again."

The man growl to himself and yelled out loud, "Jerrie! Get your ass out here!"

"Coming.", said a voice from below deck as foot steps was heard, but then the sound of a man tripping over his own feet and fall down the staircase, till hitting the wall.

"I should of killed that man.", the caption of the ship mutter as he shake his head.

"But then you won't have the army you had now, Nickie.", said a voice, making the man turn around, to find a woman with pointing ears, blond hair in a bun, and was wearing a pair of glasses and a tight red dress. She smile at the man and she bite into an apple.

"True, Sasha", he said with a smile and then turn his head to find a man, dress in green, with pointed ears, standing their with a goofy grin.

"What wrong, sir?", he ask as he stand there, watching Nickie's face turn somewhat demonic.

"Didn't I told you to weather proof them!", he ask in a deadly tone.

"Yes sir,", the man said with that stupid grin, painted on his face, "But you didn't give me another time..", he was cough off as a mitten cover fist hit him in the face.

"Don't give me that.", the captain growl as he glare at the small man, still smiling up at him, with a bloody nose, "You had two months! That's more then enough time!", then he punch him again, sending Jerrie down on the deck. The little man just look up at the gothic looking Santa, as he slowly rise, with the same goofy grin, showing a left black eye, "Stop smiling!", Nickie shouted as he kick Jerrie in the stomach and punch him one more time, sending him into the group of Santa want-be.

Sasha sigh as she watch her captain beat up the pointy ear man and shake her head, then look up at the moon, _Moron should know that Jerrie can't dead._

_-back with the Azarath-_

"I think he coming to.", said Kardra as she held up smelling salt to the somewhat knock out Draco.

"What just happen?", Draco said as he slowly set up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh...ummm...a can of paint hit you on your head.", Rae said with a sheepish look.

"Why?", the captain ask as he open his eyes and glance at the violet blue hair woman, who was setting in the crews nest, making sure the Zoan user couldn't get a hold of her.

"Well....you see...umm...", Rae was cut off as Malchior eyes widen, then narrow as he found what she did.

"Oh, come on!", Malchior roar out loud, making all his crewmates looking at him, as he glare at the Jolly Roger, then at Rae, "You have to messed with the flag!" The crew look at the flag, not really thinking anything was wrong with it. It was just the same Jolly Roger as before, only the dragon that was holding the skull was wearing a Santa hat.

"What?", Rae glare down at the captain, who just got up and head toward the kitchen "You don't like my artwork?"

"Everyone! Meeting!", Draco shouted as he move toward his room as he growl to himself.

_-back with the holiday rejects-_

"Ok...I think that's enough, Nickie.", said Sasha as she was her captain beaten up the grinning man, who was cover in cuts and blouses.

"Find with me.", the gothic looking Santa said with a sigh and look at Jerrie, "How long will you take to finish weather proofing them?"

"Four more months.", the pointy ear man said as he look at the army of Santa and sigh.

"Damn.", Nickie mutter as he rubbed his chin and shut his eyes with a sigh, turning to the army "then just give me the report."

"What do you wish to know?", ask one of them, well all of them were still bowing.

"You know what I want!", he roar our loud as he growl, "Now tell me how much will this town going to cost us!"

"....about three hundred million belli....", said another Santa as it look up at him.

"Hmmm....so it was worth coming here", Sasha said as he said as she finish the apple and throw the core into the water.

"Look like it.", Nickie said as he rubbed his chin and sigh, "Let's just hope we don't messed up like we did in that shipwright yard."

"Yes...that was pretty bad.", Sasha mutter as they watch the pointy ear man, who was busy checking the clock and move back to his room, "We lost most of the crew thank to one man."

_-back with the Azarath-_

After putting on a new pair of clothes, Draco walk into the kitchen, looking very angry, carry a black duffle bag, over his shoulder. Everyone look at their captain and run the question throw their head, _What's going on?_

Malchior put down his bag and set down, looking at his crewmates, then he glance at a large pine, that haven't been touch, after they put it up.

"Alright, what this about?", Roy said as he glare at Melchior, who slowly turn his head, looking at him.

"It's not like you haven't been hit on the head before.", Kardra said as she watch the captain look at the group, "So, what's the problem?"

Draco shut his eyes as he pick up his bag while he begin to get up, "I'm leaving for a few days."

"What?", everyone said in shock as he slide the bag on his shoulder.

"You heard me.", Draco said as he head toward the door, "I'm taking sometimes off.", then he stop and put on a fake smile while he turn around, "Have a Merry Christmas."

He then took hold of the doorhandle and was about to turn it, "What the hell are you running from, Draco!?" Malchior blink as he heard Jessie voice roar and remove his hand from say door, squeezing it and turn around.

"What are you talking about?", he said with a calm look on his face as he tried to calm down himself, watch the cook as she move toward him.

"You heard me.", Jessie said as she narrow her eyes, glaring at him, "What are you running away from? For that matter, what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing!", he growl as he glare at the cook, who glare back, which seem to last over an hour but it more like a minute.

"Draco, we know.", Karai said, making Malchior look at her, blinking, then turn his head, glare at Jack.

"Hehe....", quickly fly behind Gwen, hiding from Draco's glare.

"Don't get mad at Ero-bird.", Harry said as he cross his arms, "We were going to ask this question sooner or later."

"I would of like it, if you ask later, then sooner.", Malchior mutter and look at them, then he drop the bag, "There's no way of getting out of this, is there?"

"Well, you could just leave.", Jessie said as she walk away, checking on a soup pot, that been simmering on the stove for the last two days, "But you could loose a ship and a crew."

Malchior hate the thought I been left on island, alone. True, Cuitlaxochitl have people on the island and it was bigger then the one that he was left on, but he rather being around people trust, then people, who would turn him in for his bounty. "Alright....I'll tell a story, but after telling it, you drop it and let me do what I believe is right. Got it?", Draco said as he watch all his crewmates give a nod, "Good...but before I start, can I get something to eat?"

Everyone blink and sweat dropped at their captain, who begin to smile slightly, as Jessie move behind him, holding a pan and smack him in the head, sending him to the table, "No soup for you!"

* * *

**Malchior** : Hehehe....and I'll stop there. First off, I'm sorry it's taking me forever....-sigh and sweat dropped- I been a bit in a funk. And not the good kind. -yawn and lean back- Hopeful I'll finish this story before Christmas, but I a bad feeling I'll most likely finish it the day after Christmas....Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter and just to let you know, the next chapter will show the reason why Draco dislike the holiday. So, that's it. So please review and give me some feedback, or I will used the holiday's most dangerous weapon! -took a deep breath and loud- FRUITCAKE!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Dark Christmas Eve

**Draco's Crew: Holiday Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**The Dark Christmas Eve**

* * *

Malchior set there, at the table, rubbing his pounding head, thanks to Jessie hitting his head, and mutter, "I really need to teach her how to respect her captain."

"It's hard to respect someone who don't know when to hold his tongue.", the cook mutter as she walk up to the captain, put a sandwich in front of him, "Now talk."

Malchior sigh as he took a bite of his food and look at his crew, then put it down, "As you guys know, I was once gone by Roger Smith and I had another crew, till they decided to leave me behind at a place called, Water 7."

"We know that part, Mal.", Karai said as she lean back with a sigh, making the captain sweat dropped.

"Alright....How much do you know?"

"Just where you at and the fact that you were happy when you left your apartment and came back with an angry look.", Harry answer as he look at Draco, "So what happen in eight hour time?"

Draco took another bite and slowly chew it as he look at them, "It's started after I left at a Christmas party, and was heading up to my place, when I heard something...."

_-flashback-_

Malchior was leaning against the corner, glance on the other side as he found a twelve guys dress like Santa, with hundreds of bags around the group, listening to them.

"Alright, guys." said the large gothic-looking Santa to his people, "Now, remember to steal anything you can and run back to the ship, then run back for more. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Nickie!", they all said at once as they hold up their weapons.

"And don't forget if you have trouble, run to Tom's Orphanage and do what need to be done."

"Yes sir.", all nine Santa said as the begin to move out of the alley, leave the other three alone, but two of the men came flying back, hitting the wall, behind the three.

"What the hell?", shouted Nickie, finding Malchior, wearing one of his crewmate's hats, as he walk pass the others, who laid on the ground, "Who the hell are you?

Malchior grin as he shut his eyes, "Oh, I'm just a guy, who like to work out after a great meal.", he stop in his tracks and open his eyes, giving the three a death stare, "And I hate to work out alone."

Nickie stare at the black hair man and the glance at his men, who was slowly coming to, and said, "Everyone, follow the plan while I handle him.", then he rush Draco head on, after pulling two duel axes from one of the bags and rush toward Malchior, who was in stance, waiting for Nickie, while the other run off.

_-flashback end-_

"Then what happen?", Gwen ask as she watch Malchior eat his sandwich.

"Well, I beat him.", Malchior said as he wiped the crumbs off his face and sigh, "But before I could knock him out, he run off."

_-flashback-_

"Damn Santa wanna-be.", Malchior mutter as he hold one of the axes in his right hand, while the other axe was on the ground, in pieces, "I wanted to _'axe'_ him a question ", then he chuckle to himself about the little joke, knowing where their heading and quickly rush to the orphanage, but right before he or Nickie could reach the building, it explode, cause both men flying into a wall.

A few minutes later, Malchior got up, dropping the weapon on the ground and turn his head to Nickie, with a very grim look, but to Draco's surprise, the goth Santa run off. He growl as he watch the people trying to put out the flames around the building, and quickly rush away, heading toward the area where he believe the man run off, well his rage seem to building inside his body, while his eyes seem to slit, much like a cat.

"Strong Right!"

_-flashback end-_

"So this guy knock you out.", Roy said as raise a brow at the captain.

"Pretty much.", Malchior replied as he lean back and sigh, "Franky was smart of enough to take me out, before I lost out of control."

"That's it?", Jessie ask as she look at the captain, "That's why you stop liking the holidays?"

"One of the reasons.", Malchior said as he keep his arms cross with a sigh.

"And the other?", Karai ask as she lisioning to Draco's heart from her seat.

"The reacting of the people the day after the explosion."

"Say what?", Gwen ask she blink.

Draco sigh as he got up, "Most of the people of Water 7 pretend nothing happen.", he slide his hands into his jacket pockets, "It show me how people care more about the holiday over the kids that was lost."

"Were their any survivors?", Ken ask as he look at his coffee.

"Yes.", Draco said as he rubbed his neck and move toward the evergreen, looking at the tree, "The woman who ran the orphanage.", then he turn around and look at his crew. "Now you know.", Malchior said as he walk over to his bag and put it on his shoulder, "So, good night and have a great holiday."

"Hold on, Senor.", Harry said as he light a cigarette.

"What?"

"The group of Santa."

"What about them?", Malchior ask as he turn his head looking at him.

"What are their name?"

"The name they called was '_The Holiday Bandits_'.Why do you ask?", Draco said as he cross his arms.

"Cause I believe their here.", the sniper said as he took a long drag on it, watching the captain eyes narrowing at him.

"What do you mean?", Draco said as he dropped the duffle bag to the ground and move toward the group.

"Their were a lot of guys dress in Santa outfits around town.", Gwen said as she look at the captain, who seem to become demonic and turn around, but then he lean back as he begin to laugh out loud while his hair stand on end, and his arms was raise as if he was holding a huge bag.

"Malchior....", Ayame said as she and everyone was in shock about the way he was acting, "...are you alright?"

Draco stop laughing as he set up and turning his head and said, "I'm fine.", a grin seem to appear on his face, "Just find."

Everyone just blink at their captain as he head toward them, then set down, "So you want to celebrated a holiday with me?", they nod as they stare at Draco, "Then we'll celebrated Christmas with a new tradition."

"New tradition!?", the crew said in shock as they watch Malchior, who nod well grinning.

"Yup.", Draco said as he turn around in his chair, "Now, raise anchor. Open the sails and get ready.", then he got off the chair, moving toward the door with his pair of shades in his hands.

"What are you doing?", Harry said in a calm tone as he point at his log pose, "The pose haven't finish it's job, yet."

"Yeah!", Jessie growl as she glare at the captain, who was putting on his shades, "So, we're going nowhere till it's done it's job!"

"Oh, we're going somewhere.", Draco said as he turn his head to the cook, which made the cook stared at him.

"Where are we heading?", Karai ask as she raise a brow at Malchior as she begin to move out of her seat.

"Where heading the other side of the island.", Malchior said with a grin as he reach for the doorknob and head out the door, "To start our new tradition."

"What tradition!?", the whole crew shouted at once as the door slowly shut.

"The Fight Before Christmas.", Malchior's voice said as the door close itself.

The whole crew look at each other after they heard Draco and not one of them say nothing. Just then, Jessie feel something landed on her shoulder, making her sigh and turn her head to find Jack wearing a headband holding a little pole with a mistletoe "You do known mistletoe can be deadly, if you eat it."

"But a kiss can be deadlier.", Jack said as he lean up against her who just raise.

"So would a dip in a bath of boiling oil.", Jessie said as she glare at the bird, who sweat dropped and fly off the cook, heading over to Gwen, but notice Roy glaring daggers at him. So, he muttering to himself and fly out of the room.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, I'm back and I going to say that I'm going to tried to finish this fic before New Years. Sorry it's taking me so long on this fic. Now about the '_Holiday Bandit_'....I just want to say this much about them, they don't just steal on Christmas. They steal on New Years, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Halloween, ect. So that's the main reason I called them that. I know it's sound a bit stupid, but hey. I could of give the group a stupider name. Anyhoo, that's about it for this chapter, so please tell me what you guys think about it....meaning review or I'll drop a ton of fruitcake on your guy's head! And I have many fruitcake to dump on most of my readers!

Jack: He's not kidding folks! -the bird yelled out loud- He have enough fruitcake to build himself a new barn and have enough left over for a dog house.

**Malchior**: -sigh and smile- Anyhoo, Merry Christmas!


	7. The Fight before Christmas

**Draco's Crew: Holiday Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**The Fight before Christmas

* * *

**

Nickie grin as he sat in front of his army of Santa as they got themselves ready, "Alright guys. You know what to do.", He said out loud as the group nod at once, then one of them walked up to their leader.

"We move in and take everything that will bring you riches, sir.", the Santa said in a deep voice to Nickie, who nod and smirk.

"Very good.", he lean back as he look at them, "And what do you do when you run into trouble?"

"We destroy!", all of them which make the leader smirked and leaned back.

"Good! Sasha! Jerrie! Are you ready?"

"Is that a trick question?" Jerrie asked as he walked toward his leader, who knocked him on the head for no real reason.

"You know me.", Sasha seem to appear out of nowhere and sit on Nickie's lap, "I'm always ready to get rich."

"Heh...good to hear.", Nickie said as he looked at her with a cruel smile, then he looked at his army and snap his fingers, "Get you fat asses to work, boys!", and with that all the Santa just nod and quickly jumped off the holiday-looking ship, running toward and disappear inside the forest. "This is much easier than the old days.", he said as held Sasha and smirked, "Hehe...no morons to destroy your plan."

"No more bombs.", Sasha said as she snuggled against her leader, trying to stay warm.

"And no more healing morons who will only get hurt again.", Jerrie said as he stand up with a smile.

"Yes this is the life." all three of them said and shut their eyes, but opened them as they heard something hitting the deck. "What the hell!", the three shouted as they found a severed Santa head.

"Maybe it fell off the body." Jerrie muttered as he moved toward the head and was about pick it up, but the head begin to shake and begin to say 'Ho ho ho', nonstop while sparks seem to come out of it mouth and eyes, then the head exploded, sending Jerrie flying and hitting the mass.

"What the hell going on?", Sasha ask as she bite her lip, got off Nickie as she looking around the ship, but she didn't move as she hiss in pain and fall forward, showing five needle in her back.

"Sasha!!!", Nickie shouted as he ran toward the woman, but stop as he heard someone jumping on the deck.

"Don't worried about her.", said a voice almost hissing, making Nickie turn around his heel, facing the dark figure, "She is just paralyzed, not dead."

"Who are you?", Nickie growl, watching the figure move closer into the light of the flames, showing a tall man, wearing all black, with a cross shape scar on his right cheek, and on top of his long black hair was a red Santa hat.

"Ho ho ho."

"You're that man....from Water 7...", the gothic-like Santa said as he took a step away, shaking some, "W-what are you doing here?"

"My name is Malchior." he said as he move closer, "And I'm here to take care of some business."

Nickie keep walking back, till he hit the wall, breathing heavily as he saw his eyes, beginning to change into the slits with every step he took, "L-let's make a deal....say 70/30?", this doesn't stop the zoan user, "How about 60/40?", smoke seem to come out of Draco's mouth and nose as he move closer, "Ok...how about 75/25?", a pair of horns grown from his forehead and a large, black scaly tail slowly grow under his jacket, "Alright...how about 100/0?"

"Alright.", Malchior with a hiss as everything went back to his human form, "I'll take all of it.", Nickie took this as his cue and hit the wall, making a hidden door open, quickly pulled out a double edge battle axe.

"Like hell I would share with the like of you!", the gothic-like Santa shouted as he swing the weapon at the zoan user, trying to behead Draco, but right before the blade could touch his neck, he grab the blade with his hand, stopping the weapon, then it begin to crack as the hand squeeze it.

"You know, I want to '_axe_' you a question.", the pirate captain said as he shut his eyes and sigh, then without warning he punch Nickie in the stomach, leaving the weapon in Malchior's hand, "Why do you like to destroy main people's lives around this time of year?"

Nickie cough as he watch Draco and began to laugh, watching him toss the axe into the sea, "Cause I enjoy it."

"Really.", Malchior hissed as he grab a hold of Nickie shirt callor, "Well, I guess I'll show you what I enjoy to fools how like to play with people."

_-the next day-_

A group of police and a few other men walk abroad on the ship, looking around, looking at all the mess on the ship. One of the man whistle at the sight of ripped and burnt red suit, as well at the pieces of metal, wires, and broken gears. "Wonder what happen...", said one of the men, who move toward the mass, looking at both Jerrie and Sasha, who was tied to it and knock out.

"I'll....tell you....", said a high pitch voice above them all, making the men look up and burst out laughing as they found Nickie, with both his hands and feet tied together, but what make everyone laugh was the fact that the gothic-look Santa's clothes was hanging by his underwear. "Don't....laugh....and get...me down!", he cried in a high pitch man as he feel his body lowing down to the crow's nest as tears run down his cheeks.

"Alright.", said one of the man as he too out a knife and throw it at him, cutting his underpants off, making Nickie hit the reeling of crow's nest, then rolled off the side, hitting the deck, hard, "Aww...that's got to hurt."

"You...have...no clue....", Nickie hiss in pain while he tried to set up, but couldn't move a muscle.

_-On the Azarath, almost midnight-_

The ship sail the sea as the crew seem tired, after the finish their new tradition, Malchior said it would be a good idea to leave the island, before the marines come and pick up the 'Holiday Bandits'.

"I wish we could of at less stay to enter a contest or two.", Gwen said as she sigh, feeling the weather beginning to change.

"Couldn't be help.", Roy said as he lean against the mass and shut his eyes.

"Beside, it was alright.", Harry said as he glance at the log pose, checking the need, and sigh as he hold the steering wheel, making sure the ship was on the right course.

"Yeah....but now I wish we stay a little longer.", Jessie mutter as she narrow her eyes and start to bang on the kitchen door while she shout, "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen, Draco!?"

Just then, the door open up, letting out the smell of spicy food come out of the room, making everyone to turn the kitchen, to find Malchior, smirk some as he look at Jessie, "I'm making Christmas dinner.".

"Say what!?", they yelled as the look at the captain as Jessie glare at Malchior.

"You can cook?", everyone but Karai shouted in shock, while Jessie glare at the captain.

"Yeah.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, grinning weakly, "Though I can only make a few things. Now, why don't you guys dig into the meal?"

With that, everyone, but Malchior, run into the room, take in at the feast of chili, spicy noodles, gumbo, and other different foods.

Malchior smile to himself as he took hold of the wheel and watch the sea, enjoying himself, then he said, "Aren't you going to go eat something, Jessie?"

"I have a question.", the cook said as she move behind Draco, "If you could cook, then why did you need me?"

Malchior blink as he turn around, looking at Jessie and grin some, "To put it simple, I can only cook a few things and not everyone like spicy food."

"So...that's the only reason you needed me?", Jessie said as she glare at him.

"No...", Malchior said as he turn around and watch the sea, "There other reasons...I need...no want you around..."

"Like?", Jessie ask as she move closer to Draco, but the dark hair man said nothing. Jessie narrow her eyes and was about to punch him on the head, but then she notice Jack flying above the captain, still wearing the headband. Jessie smirk as she tapped Malchior's shoulder "Draco?"

"Yes?", he answer making Malchior turn his head, but his eyes widen when Jessie surprise him by kissing him, then break the kiss as she smile and turn around, "Merry Christmas.", she said as the cook walk away from Draco, leaving Malchior to steer Azarath.

Draco just blink as he watch Jessie walk away, then look up at Jack, putting two to two together and grin, "Merry Christmas, Jessie."

"Hehehe.....Mal got a girlfriend.", the parrot said as he landed on his shoulder.

"You do know I'm putting you in a cage, once you fall to sleep, right?", Draco said as he glare at the bird.

"Hehehehe...Maybe I should start learning how to stay up.", Jack said as he move away from Draco, then take flight well, leaving Malchior the steering wheel.

"Jean...", the tiger cub move out of the shadows as she look up at her captain, "Go get the ero-bird.", the tiger nod with a purr and run after the bird.

_Come back here, you feathery chew toy.

* * *

_

"And that was the first Christmas of our family.", said a short, black hair man, with a cross shape scar on his cheek, wearing black pants, a white button-up shirt, and a pair of sandals. He was in his mid-30 and was setting on a bed, looking at the two little kids about the age of four. "Now time for bed."

"But daddy,", said the girl with long, black hair, cover in bed as she look up at him, "You said the story would be romantic."

"And you said it would have a lot of action in the story.", said a the boy with long, blond hair, setting up from his bed.

"I would tell you more of the story, but it's your bedtime, and if you don't go to bed soon, Santa won't be here to give you, your gifts."

The two kids look at each other then back at their father, "Night daddy.", they both said as then quickly lay their heads on the pillow, shutting their eyes, and begin to fake snore.

"Night Duncan. Night Amanda.", said the dark hair man as he walk out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. He hum to himself as he head toward the deck, but stop as a pair of hands cover his eyes and smile as he felt a body press against him, "You know it's getting a bit cold for you to run around half naked, Blue Rose."

"True, but that doesn't mean you don't enjoy it, Draco."

"True.", Malchior said as he turn around, facing the woman's figure, wearing a large button-up, white shirt, that cover up most of her body and long, blonde hair was hang loosy over her shoulders, "But then people would see your body.", then she move toward her as he grin, then wrapped his arms around her

"Aww...That's so cute.", the blond said as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, "You don't want to share me."

"Why should I?", He ask in a whisper before he kiss her, then without a warning he pick her up and carried the woman into the shadows, "You do belong to me, as much as I belong to you.", then a sound of a door, being slam shut was heard as laughter, "Besides, I feel like unwrapping my Christmas gift, early."

* * *

**Malchior**: -blink and tilt his head- Did...I just write that?

Jack: You did. -the bird said as he sigh and mutter- And I didn't get a single kiss. Damn mistletoe tradition!

**Malchior**: -chuckle weakly- And here I thought I was going to go dark with this story. -rubbed his neck- Now about the scene with the future....it's 15 years in the future, meaning...well.....you think about it..as for the kids names. I named them after two of my favorite swordsman/swordswoman, and I hope you can figure who they are, but I'll give you a hint. Listen to Queen. -grin as he drank his Dr. Pepper- Anyhoo, this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you all like it. -did a V sign- So, please review the final chapter.

Malchior: Hold up, didn't you said you were going to give them something?

**Malchior**: Oh yeah.....I know I forgot something... -smack his forehead as he stick his tongue out- Well here the surprise....though some of you already know what it is. -grin weakly as hem rubbed the back of his head- Well, most of you already known my pen name isn't my real name, no matter how much I wish it was. -mutter some and lean back- Anyhoo, my real name is Jason and to tell you all the truth, I don't really care for it. So, if you guys don't mind, just call me Mal or Draco or the World's Greatest Author. -did a fighting pose, only with a pen his hand, instead of a sword-

Jack: He full of himself again. -he mutter with a sigh-

**Malchior**: -rolled his eyes and sigh- Well, I hope all my reader have Happy New Year! So, Happy New Year!


End file.
